


Inspiring and Heroic

by LilyRosePotter



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/pseuds/LilyRosePotter
Summary: “Oh no!” Leslie says. “I didn’t know it wasyouI was meeting with until ten minutes ago! I’m a very big fan.”





	Inspiring and Heroic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dan Week Day 7: Grab Bag

_My amazing lover Ben Wyatt is here working on a congressional campaign, and he took April with him as his intern. I’m here to visit, but I’m also here to work, because I have a very important meeting where I am going to try to get federal funding so we can clean up the Pawnee River. It’s a bit of a fixer-upper. Romantic reunions, government meetings, self-guided museum tours. I mean, am I living the dream? I dunno, did I also just walk past a food truck and buy myself a waffle sundae? Yes._

_-Leslie Knope, Parks and Recreation, Season Five, Episode 1_

 

“Dan, your eleven o’clock is here”,  Lauren says, poking her head in the door of his office. 

“Who’s-” Dan starts to ask. 

“The deputy parks director from nowhere Indiana?” she supplies. “She’s here for the local government summit?” 

Dan leans back in his chair and pinches the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t have time for- Across his desk, Jon makes a face at him. 

“You know,” Jon says, standing up from the chair where he’s been frustratedly showing Dan edits. “Just because everyone working in this administration likes _The West Wing_ too much doesn’t mean we actually need to have a big block of cheese day of our own.”

“It’s not-” Dan starts. Jon raises his eyebrows. “It’s good engagement. Breaks up the ivory tower elitism narrative a bit, we need it for the re-elect. A bunch of government employees from Middle America being invited to the White House is a good photo op.”

“And they’re dedicated and passionate public servants with a lot of insight to offer about our blind spots?” Jon asks, clearly parroting someone. 

“Is that my line or Jack’s?” Dan says, rubbing his forehead to stave off the beginnings of a headache. 

“Yours,” Jon says distractedly, looking at him with concern. “When’s the last time you slept Dan?” 

“When’s the last time _you_ slept?” Dan counters.

“I got a full four hours last night,” Jon laughs. He looks tired, he’s looked tired for years now, the stress starting to line his face. Dan knows his own face is much worse. “I’ll see you this afternoon. Maybe hurry this along and take a quick nap?” Jon suggests as he ducks out the door. 

The door has barely closed behind Jon’s retreating back when it flies open again, revealing a short blonde woman who looks about two seconds from falling over. Her breath is coming in fast gasps and her whole body is vibrating, with excitement or maybe fear. 

“Hi,” Dan says slowly. “I’m-” 

“You’re Dan Pfeiffer!” she, there’s no other word for it, yells.

“Yes,” Dan confirms, more confused by the second. “And you are..?”

‘I’m- uh- I’m Knope. I’m Leslie- Leslie Knope,” she stammers. “I’m- the- the- Parks department!” 

Dan digs around on his desk for the file on this meeting. It’s buried under three days worth of more pressing things and two briefing books he really needs to read but it _is_ there. He flips to the single page inside. “Leslie Knope, Deputy Director of the Parks Department, Pawnee, Indiana,” he reads.  

“Yes! Um- yep- that’s sure me,” Leslie says, still not breathing properly. Dan’s starting to get concerned for her health. “You’re Dan Pfeiffer!”

“I am,” Dan repeats, pushing up from his chair. It’s clear she isn’t going to move from the doorway without guidance. “And you’re here to talk to me about your work with…” He glances at the file in his hand. “...cleaning the Pawnee River?” 

“You’re Dan- Dan Pfeiffer.” Leslie grabs his arm, too tight, when he approaches her in the doorway. Lauren gives him an amused look and Dan rolls his eyes at her over Leslie’s head. “You’re the White House Communications Director!” Dan pulls the door shut and points Leslie to a chair. 

“I am.” Dan turns to his fridge to get her a bottle of water.

“You worked for Al Gore! And Tom Daschle! And Evan Bayh!” Dan raises his eyebrows as he sits back down at his desk, looking at Leslie carefully. People don’t know who he is mostly. Political junkies sure, random local government employees not so much. Mostly people come to see him because they want access to the President. “You’ve worked for Obama since 2007!”

“You’ve certainly done your research,” Dan acknowledges.

“Oh no!” Leslie says. “I didn’t know it was _you_ I was meeting with until ten minutes ago! I’m a very big fan.”  

Dan laughs. “I don’t have fans. Now tell me about this river.” 

“Right, yes, the river,” Leslie stumbles. 

“Take your time, drink some water,” Dan tells her. He really only has like- ten minutes until his next appointment but- 

Leslie does take a couple sips of the water and then a couple deep breaths. Then she turns to the bag she brought in with her and pulls out a heavy looking binder. Dan’s eyes widen as she passes it across his desk. It must weigh at least fifteen pounds. 

“The Pawnee river is the second most polluted body of water in the United States,” Leslie says. She looks like a totally different person than the nervous wreck who’d stepped into his office just a few minutes ago as she hands him yet another piece of paper, this time a photo of the river.

“What’s number one?” Dan asks.

“The Mississippi River,” Leslie answers without missing a beat. “Now, if we had just a small federal grant to do some cleanup work, we’d be able to clear about ten acres for new park land.” 

“Is that a lot?” Leslie gives him an affronted look at the question. Dan spreads his hands non-threateningly. “Look, consider me a complete novice when it comes to parks.” 

That makes her eyes light up with the familiar spark of true passion. “Okay, I’ll start at the beginning,” Leslie says eagerly. Dan settles back in his chair to listen. “Parks, beaches, and other recreational facilities contribute approximately $730 billion per year to the U.S. economy, support nearly 6.5 million jobs, and contribute to cleaner air and water and higher property values…” 

More than half an hour later, Lauren pokes her head in the door. “I’m sorry, Dan you really have to get to this meeting now.” 

“Right!” Dan says, jumping up and grabbing for the appropriate briefing book. “Leslie it was so nice to meet you. Let me give you… Lauren can you give her Elizabeth Klein’s contact information and call over and let her know Ms. Knope will be in touch?” 

“Sure,” Lauren agrees. “Now go.” Dan holds up a hand. 

“Liz is over at Interior. She’s great and she should be able to get you in touch with the right people,” Dan tells Leslie, reaching out to shake her hand. She grips a bit too tightly, hangs on for a bit too long, but that’s okay. “Thanks for the lesson,” Dan adds as he turns away. 

“Thank you so much!” Leslie says brightly. “It was an honor to meet you.” 

Dan shakes his head. “The honor was all mine. Have a great trip.”

He’s going to keep an eye on Leslie Knope. She seems like someone who might be going places.


End file.
